Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic! (More Like Dialogues )
by KokoneTheITGirl
Summary: I found only 1-9 Tokyo Ghoul's fanfic! Huuuhh.. Whatever, please enjoys reading and sooorrry for my bad English! It's not my own language.. . Arigatou! That's it!
1. Chapter 1

**A Surprise! **

One night, Touka went to her home with such a tiredness from her school…

Touka: (Yawn) Ahhh! I don't really think that I want to take a bath now.. Maybe tomorrow…

Hinami: (entering the living room) Onii-chan?

Touka: ….. (sleeping)

Hinami: (whispering voice) Where did she even go in the dark night?...

Next day..

Touka went to Anteiku; the café.

Nishiki and Kaneki seems like struggling at the corner of the café.

Touka: Hey you two, what the hell on earth did u think u doing?!

Kaneki: Uhh.. Hehe, sorry.. Im just… Whatever..

Touka: (He was holding his chin like this.. Maybe he was hiding something from me?..)

Nishiki: Touka-u-a-daughter-of-biscuit, actually, I want to tell you something..

Touka: Nishiki-u-are-a-spoiled-brat, what is it? **(1)**

Nishiki: Kaneki had a plan to do to you..

Touka: W-hat?

Nishiki: He just buy you a golden-

Kaneki: I'VE TOLD YOU TO NOT TELL HER, U-NISHIKI-A-STUPID-BRAT!

Nishiki: (Why everyone want to call me a 'brat'?) Dammit..

Kaneki: (Sigh) Touka, umm…your..birthday is on May, right?

Touka: Yeah.. What the heck did u are planning?

Kaneki: Please use a more beautiful language,Miss Kirishima Touka..

She knew if Kaneki just call her by her own full name, that means there something that he doesn't pleased to…

Touka: I know!...

Suzuya: WAITER~!

Touka: Uhh, yess!

Suzuya: I would like an orange juice~. This café is well decorated!

Touka: Juuzou?! U are supposed to… Ah, whatever.. An orange juice… Food?

Suzuya: Aaaahh… Maybe only a toast bread… I've lost my appetite today, huhu…

Touka: Oh, I see.. Okay!

Hinami: (Skipping to Kaneki) Ka~Ne~Ki~!

Kaneki: Y-yes? U supposed to call me Onii-san..** (2)**

Hinami: Sorry.. Onii-san, Suzuya-san just came to our café!

Kaneki: What?!

Hinami: Its true!

Kaneki: I wonder what his idea now…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later, sounds like someone is running toward the staffs room; where Kaneki and Hinami is.

Suzuya: KANEKI-KUN!

Kaneki: Juuzou!?

Suzuya: I know that u want to suprising Touka on her lucky birthday!

Kaneki: Who told you?!

Suzuya: Nishiki-kun.. Why?

Kaneki: Nothing.. Just keep it as a secret, okay.. DON'T KILL US! **(3)**

Suzuya: Haha,LOL, why should I?!

Kaneki: I can't believe you..

Suzuya: I swear!

Kaneki: Oh, okay if it like that…

**TO BE CONTUNIUED.. **

…

**WAAA! My first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic! I think theres only 1-7 's fanfic!? Huuuuuu.. **

**Touka and Nishiki always calling each other as that name.. Well, im just censoring a 'word' with 'biscuit'.. Hehe, UKNOWWHATIMEAN..**

**Awwww.. Kaneki can be perfectionist and a really good mannering person..! **

**Kaneki is still not believing CCG's members.. Well, luckily it was Juuzou… ;)**

**Haaaahh.. That's all! The more likes, the more I'll update the chapters! **

**Sayounara! Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday!~**

?: Bye!

Hinami: Bye! Seeya~!

Kaneki: Who's that boy? (teasing intonation)

Hinami: (blushing-so-madly) NOBODY! He just….

Kaneki: Your boyfriend?

Hinami: No…but..

Kaneki: Just tell me..

Hinami: Promise to not to tell others!

Kaneki: Haha, okay.. It sounds like a big secret..

Hinami: It is.. And yeah, just like u tell me before..

Kaneki: Oh, a new couple, I see…

Hinami: Not that yet!

Kaneki: LOL, are you really love him?

Hinami: Umm.. Not loving each other yet, just liking each other.

Kaneki: A flower of love just blooming, huh?

Hinami: ONII-SAN!

Kaneki: LOL! Sorry!

**At that night..**

Kaneki: Uhhh.. Suzuya-san? (walk upstairs) (sees Nishiki and Kimi) W-whats wrong?

Kimi: Nishiki.. he was collapse by a shock..

Kaneki: Shock?

Kimi: well… He turning the fan off directly after wash his hands.. (put a blanket on Nishiki)

Kaneki: Ohmahgod! That's must be really hurt!

Kimi: Yeah.. Nishiki?

Nishiki: Huh?

Kimi: How's ur hand? (pocking his hand)

Nishiki: OOWW! That's hurt!

Kaneki: (HOW ON THE EARTH CAN HE FEELS THE SHOCK ?! AND HOW HE CAN STILL ALIVE TILL NOW AFTER HE WAS BEATEN BY TSUKIYAMA AT THAT DAY?!-Face)

Kimi: Awww, is that really hurt or you just want me to touch your hand evenly?

Nishiki: No, it's really hurt!

Kimi: Haha, okay.. Uhhh.. Kaneki-kun, please take that 'First Aid'.

Kaneki: (hand her the First Aid)

Kimi: Arigatou!

Later..

Suzuya: OHMYFREAKINGSTITCHES! GUYS! TOUKA IS COMING!

Hinami: YEAH, SHE IS!

Kimi: Whatthe… Guys! Get ready!

Touka: Im here..

Hinami: (cries) Onii-chan!

Touka: Yes? Why are u crying?

Hinami: Onii-san.. He.. Is… DYING!

Touka: What do you mean by dying?

Kimi: (hiding under the hidden cupboard with Suzuya) I know she is forgot the script..

Suzuya: Yeah..

Hinami: He is on his bed….(still crying)

Touka: (get up really fast to upstairs)

Hinami: (Winks at Kimi)

Suzuya: Tick!

Touka: KANEKI-YOU-IDIOT! (runs to his bed) Nooo~… I never know this will be.. Who make this to you? (start to sobbing at Kaneki's chest) Noo! This is not true! Please!

Uta-san: She was really sobbing. (outside the room, just peeking inside with Nishiki)

Nishiki: Yep.. How sad..

Uta-san: Who does the make-up? Kaneki is look really pale..

Nishiki: Juuzou-san do it.. He was really best at the SFX or whatever u callit..

Touka: Get up! I don't wanna be like this! I can't-.. (her face is red by crying)

I can't live without you!

Kimi: ( in a doctor outfit) Im sorry, but, he is really dying now..

Touka: No! Doctor, please,why is he dying?!

Kimi: He was collapse by a shock from the electric wave because he turn off the fan directly after he wash his hands.. (peeking at Nishiki)

Nishiki: (blush) Dammit…

Touka: (opening the blanket) What!? Noo… This is a lie!.. (seeing Kaneki's hand is bloody and red)

Kimi: …..(shock by the make-up)…

Touka: I—I think I love you.. please get up.. (still sobbing )

Suzuya: 1,2,3! Happy Birthday To You!~~ (sing)

Touka: (Shock)

Kaneki: Touka, what are you tell me just now? I heard it all.. (smiling)

Kimi: (opening the wig) It's me!

Touka: KANEKI-YOU-JUST-A-STUPID-AND-IDIOT PERSON! (hugs him) DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE ME AGAIN! I LOVE YOU!

Kaneki: (blushing) What?!

Touka: I love you..

Kaneki: (looks at Touka's eyes) I love you too..

Suzuya: Wow! Let's make a wedding ceremony after this!

All except Touka, Kaneki, and Juuzou: LET'S DO IT!

Kaneki: (smiling with a blush)

Touka: (covering her flushing face with her hands) Noo!

Hinami: Yay! Let's eat the cake! Oh yes… before that..let's give my Onii-chan her presents!

Touka: Uhh.. No, doesn't matter!

Hinami: Just take it! It's ur birthday, right?

Touka: Oh, okay, thanks, you guys!

**That's it! Waa, another chapter will be about the present giving, I think.. huhu.. Please like, and comment! **


End file.
